


In the Dark Recesses of My Mind

by StBridget



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Magnum gets lost in his head, Rick is there to pull him out.





	In the Dark Recesses of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Magnum P.I. is property of CBS and its creators.

It was dark, the kind of dark that only comes with a complete absence of light. It was beyond so dark Magnum couldn’t see his hand in front of his face, not that he could move them, anyway. His hands were bound tight in front of him, the rope cutting into his wrists. Magnum couldn’t feel it though; his hands had long since gone numb. He wasn’t even sure if they were still attached to his body.

 

Magnum wondered how long he’d been in the Pit this time. Time was fluid here; there was no difference whether his eyes were open or not, so he didn’t know when he was asleep or when he was awake. The darkness was absolute; there was no change with the passage of time, so day and night were meaningless. The space was so tight he couldn’t lay down; he could only sit hunched in on himself, the walls so close he could touch them, if he could reach out.

 

Magnum’s mind played tricks on him while he was down there. He imagined the walls were closing in on him, pressing him tighter and tighter into himself. His breath sped up; his heart pounded. They were crushing him! He was trapped! He couldn’t get out! He was going to die down here! He would never see Rick, Nuzo, and TC again! What would happen to them? How would they survive if he wasn’t there to take the blows for them?

 

Magnum could hear their screams, calling for him from a long distance away. “Thomas! Thomas, can you hear me?”

 

Magnum imagined he saw their faces swimming in front of him. Rick’s was the clearest. Magnum saw the cuts and bruises, the blood matting Rick’s hair and streaking his face, mingling with the dirt of days—months?--without a bath. Magnum tried to reach for Rick, but he couldn’t move his hands. Magnum struggled, screaming. “Don’t hurt him, you bastards! I’ll kill you!”

 

All Magnum heard was an echo of his name. “Thomas! Thomas! Thomas!”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Thomas!”

 

Magnum opened his eyes to see Rick in front of him. Magnum reached out, grasping his friend’s shirt with both hands, holding tightly so he wouldn’t disappear again, afraid this was just some dream haunting him in the Pit. “Rick! Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Where are Nuzo and T.C.? I’ll kill them if they hurt any of you!”

 

Rick’s hands came up to cup Magnum’s face. Rick’s palms were hot against Magnum’s icy cheeks, breathing life back into them. “They’re alright. You’re alright. We’re all alright.”

 

Magnum’s hands roamed all over Rick, checking him for injuries and finding none. Relieved, Magnum sagged against his friend. Strong arms encircling Magnum and held him tight. “Rick, thank god, you’re okay. They didn’t hurt you.”

 

Hands petted Magnum’s hair, and Magnum leaned into the touch. It felt so good. Magnum wanted to melt into it, wanted it to last forever, but he had to be strong. He couldn’t let his friends—or his enemies—catch him with his guard down. Magnum struggled against Rick’s arms, but they held him fast.

 

“Thomas, Tommy, take it easy. You’re safe.”

 

“No, I’m not!” Magnum gasped. “None of us are! We have to get out of here!”

 

The hands moved him to arm’s length. Rick stared into his eyes. “Listen to me, Thomas, you’re not there.”

 

Magnum blinked, awareness slowly sinking in. “I’m not?” No, he wasn’t in the Pit, and he wasn’t in his cell. He was in a bed, a soft one with warm blankets and a thick, fluffy comforter. But he was cold, so, so cold. He shivered.

 

Rick reached behind Magnum and tugged a blanket up over Magnum’s shoulders, wrapping it tightly. “No, Thomas, you’re in Hawaii. Do you remember?”

 

It all came flooding back. Hawaii. Robin’s Nest. Higgins. T.C. And Rick, always Rick, Rick holding Magnum in his arms, Rick stroking his back, Rick murmuring words of love as Magnum clutched at him desperately, trying to anchor himself in the here and now and not back in the nightmare that was Afghanistan. A nightmare, that’s all it was. It wasn’t real. Not any more. “Yeah. Yeah, I remember.”

 

Rick’s lips brushed Magnum’s forehead as he pulled Magnum even tighter to him. “I’ve got you, Tommy. I’m here for you. I’ll always be here for you.”

 

Magnum’s heart filled to bursting at the declaration. He wanted to make his own declaration back, but he couldn’t find the words. Magnum could never find the words to express how much Rick’s devotion meant to him. “Thank you,” was all Magnum said.

 

“You’re welcome.” Rick laid Magnum gently back down on the bed, rearranging the covers around both of them. Warm hands slid under Magnum’s shirt. “You’re cold, Tommy. Let me warm you up.” Gently, Rick removed Magnum’s shirt, then his own, and lay down facing his lover. Rick pulled Magnum to him, chest to chest, skin on skin. Rick tucked Magnum’s head under his chin. “Better?”

 

Magnum nodded against Rick’s chest. “Better.”

 

“Good.” Rick placed a kiss on top of Magnum’s head. “Think you can sleep some more?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Magnum wasn’t sure he could ever sleep again, could ever give in to the darkness lurking behind closed eyes.

 

“Try,” Rick said. Hands stroked tenderly up and down Magnum’s back. Magnum focused on the sensation, letting himself get lost in the gentle rhythm. Magnum felt the lingering tension drain out of him. He still wasn’t sure he could go back to sleep, but he felt like he could at least rest here, safe from his memories as long as Rick held him. And, in his heart Magnum knew Rick would hold him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> We don't know much about the Pit, so I let my imagination run wild.


End file.
